Fairly OddFriendship
by Quanktumspirit
Summary: Poof and Foop enter High school together. But an old 'ex-friend' is out to destroy their 'happy ever after'. Can they make it threw together and know how far they will go for each other? Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship. Oh and my new idea is actually not with Goldie Goldenglow, but Anti-Goldie, her counterpart.
1. Chapter 1 The First school day

Chapter 01 The first school day

It was a lovely and warm day today in Fairy world. At a purple coloured school building, the new year's students all just rolled into their classes.

Foop Anti-Fairywrinkle Anti-Cosma, or just short Foop. Was flying with his school books into his classroom and took his place.

'Great another day of misery.' Foop thought.

Ever since his birth Foop has caused more chaos then all the Anti-Fairies bundled together. He was proud of it and had a strong reputation around school. Loads of people were scared of the blue-skinned and black haired Anti-Fairy.

Well almost all. Right now one of Foop's only 'friends' entered the classroom. It was a Fairy, with red hair, peach coloured skin and was the same height as Foop.

Foop looked up at him and high fived him, "Hi Sammy Sweetsparkle."

"Hi, Foop. Good to see you. And how were your holidays?" Sammy smiled.

Sammy Sweetsparkle is a young Fairy born a few weeks after Foop's birth. And they both went also to the same nursery before following in High School.

"Quite well Sammy. And you?" Foop asked as he was getting his books out for class.

Sammy smiled and chuckled, "Oh believe me Foop, both of my parents were happy once I could get back into school. I've basically ruined their holiday with my massive amount of pranks."

Foop chuckled a bit as well, that was something he liked about his 'friend' that Sammy could plan and pull any sort of prank around the school and his home as he wishes.

Sammy handed Foop a book and showed him one of his best pranks, which was his father walking into a glue-covered plastic sheet and turning red out of anger.

Foop snickered along with him, "Oh not bad. Oh, our teacher is coming."

Sammy nodded and quickly hid his notebook, despite being a great prankster he never dared to pull a prank here in school, there was always the risk of getting expelled. Sammy then blinked as he noticed in front of the teacher was a young pupil as well.

It was a female Fairy, round body, purple dress, purple eyes and dark purple hair hanging down her back. Sammy, as well as every other male student in the classroom, was quietly gasping shocked at the beautiful Fairy who entered their classroom.

'Who is that angel?' Sammy and all the other male pupils thought at the same time shocked.

Mrs Powers, who was hovering at the front of the classroom smiled, "Good morning students, now as of today we have a new pupil joining us. This is Poof Fairywrinkle Cosma. The daughter of Cosmo and Wanda."

Poof looked at the class a bit nervous and was running her hands over her dress a bit to smoothen in down.

All the other pupils then cheered quietly and Poof turned her head a bit away blushing. This day was going to be interesting.

Mrs Powers smiled down at her, "Now Poof, how about you sit next to Foop, he's the blue Anti-Fairy just in the middle of the classroom."

Poof nodded and grabbed her books before taking her place. Foop smiled at her softly, and all the other boys grinned at her too. Poof sighed and the class quickly paid attention to their lessons.

Just as Foop was going to pay attention too, he blinked as under his book a note and image were poofed.

"Poof is going to be mine." Foop read of it and then turned it over.

It was a drawing of him and Sammy, only Foop was then scribbled hastily out and Poof was stuck over him.

Foop chuckled quietly and wrote back to him, "As if. And challenge accepted Sammy."

The class then paid attention to the lessons. About 3 hours later the teacher headed with the class to the theatre room at the school.

"Ok class, we will be performing the play: Mr Cookie the hero. And seeing the great recommendations from Cosmo, Wanda and yes even the world famous actress Blonda, Poof is going to take on the female lead." Mrs Powers explained, "Now all we need is the male leads. Any volunteers?"

Foop and Sammy both raised their hands again, the class all rolled their eyes as both boys got on stage and began their performances. Sammy tried to ruin Foop's performance by letting a herd of ants onto the stage and round Foop's feet, Foop quickly changed his script a bit as if he was plotting something evil and managed to stamp them out before finishing it off.

The class applauded, Mrs Powers was very impressed, next came Sammy. He performed another part of the play, and in this one, he actually did just as well.

Mrs Powers rolled her eyes, "Mist you two are just A in theatre. But... because Foop had a bit of a disaster and managed to interpreter the disaster successfully into the play as well without going too much off script he will be the main lead.

Foop smirked, but Sammy looked a little mad and confused.

"But what about me?" Sammy asked.

"You can be the male lead if Foop is forced to fall out for any reason, for now, you will play table number 3." Mrs Powers declared.

Sammy sighed and grabbed the script for table number 3. Foop chuckled and then the class was done for that day.

* * *

At home Sammy gritted his teeth together, he remembers how the class was laughing him out, how Foop stole the 'love of his life' Poof right under his nose and how they both were the main leads of the play.

'But not if I can re-plan the play.' Sammy thought.

Quickly he re-wrote the entire play, how the 'main male lead' was going to get involved in a bunch of accidences which will make him look like a fool. And how table number 3 then ends up being with the lovely ray of sunshine that was being played by Poof.

* * *

The next morning at school Sammy handed out to all the performing students the new play. The students blinked and quickly began to re-learn the newer, 'and slightly odder' script of the play.

Foop read the 'set up' of the play and gritted his teeth, in it, it was clear that the main lead was going to be horribly mutilated, burned, attacked by grizzly bears and hit by an anvil.

'That idiot is going to kill me... well not with me.' Foop gritted and read on.

In fact, it was going to be Mr Cookie who was going to be horribly mutilated and then eaten by a monster. Whiles table number 3 was going to end up with the beautiful sunshine.

Foop smirked, quickly he fell over and crashed to the ground.

Mrs Powers blinked shocked, "Foop are you ok dear?"

"Ow my head,..." Foop pretended and then suddenly began shaking, "Oh no... I'm sorry Mrs Powers, but I can't play Mr Cookie for the play, I have magic overpowered. If I stand on the stage there is a danger that my undeveloped magic might ruin the play."

"Oh dear, ok Sammy you will then play the male lead. Foop once you start feeling better you can play table Number 3 ok?" Mrs Powers declared.

Foop nodded his head and switched with Sammy the costumes, Sammy gritted his teeth together as he was forced into the male lead role.

'Curse you Foop.' Sammy though.

The play was on, and Foop was feeling better about midway. Luckily table number 3 wasn't in play yet so he took the lead up for it quite well.

Sammy, however, was not having any fun being the male lead as all his traps attacked him and made the play, apart from the odd setups, into a huge success.

All the watchers cheered and Poof flew up to the male lead.

"Poof poof." Poof smiled at Foop blushing.

Foop looked at Poof confused, Poof shook her head and quickly gave Foop a kiss to close the play. The curtains fell and the audience applauded loudly.

* * *

Behind the curtains Foop stopped the kiss and blinked at Poof confused, Poof blushed again and decided to speak out.

"Um, Foop... I really like you too. Will you be my boyfriend?" Poof asked him blushing.

Foop smiled, "I'd be honoured, Poof."

They kissed again, whiles some other kids heaved the anvil from Sammy's body. Sammy blinked and shook his head as his fellow students cheered.

"Sammy the play was a complete success." They smiled.

'Wait what?' Sammy thought and turned to Foop.

His eyes bulged out of his head as he saw Poof and Foop making out together and hugging one another.

'Curses.' Sammy thought and hung his head.

However, he was quickly handcuffed and came face to face with a very angry looking Mrs Powers.

"Sammy the CCTV has caught you re-writing the play last nighed. For endangering this year's performance you are hereby expelled for one year from Spellementary school and will go to the military academy of Jorgen von Strangle this instant." Mrs Powers snapped.

Sammy blinked, "What but... it wasn't-"

Jorgen appeared and grabbed Sammy by the scruff of his neck, "Thanks Mrs Powers, Sammy we have to go. Oh and good job Foop and Poof."

Poof and Foop smiled and gave him a thumbs up whiles still hugging each other. Sammy groaned as he vanished with Jorgen.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "There, much better. Please review."


	2. Chapter 2 A new morning

Chapter 02 A new morning

Quanktumspirit: "Please review."

* * *

Its been about a year later. On this fine morning, Poof Cosma woke up and headed quickly into the shower before getting dressed.

She got into a purple pullover and a purple long skirt and new high heels. Then Poof combed and sorted her hair into a bob like her mother and tied it at the back with a pink ribbon together.

Poof smiled at her self in the mirror, seeing as it was about 6 AM into the new morning her own parents, Cosmo and Wanda were downstairs making breakfast.

She flew out of her room and headed to the bedroom across the hallway, on the door stood Timmy Fairywrinkle Cosma.

Timmy became a Fairy a few years ago as his parents both died in a car crash, Cosmo and Wanda were then permitted to adopt Timmy and had him turned into a real life Fairy. Timmy too went to Spellementart school 2 years before Poof did and completed the lessons rather quickly. Now he was training at the Fairy academy with Jorgen von Strangle.

Timmy just left the bedroom as he heard Poof was out of the shower.

"Morning sis." Timmy smiled at Poof.

Poof waved her hand and Timmy flew into the bathroom, despite being a young Fairy, Timmy managed to work with the magic quite well and successfully.

Poof smiled and headed back into her bedroom, then she sat in her reclining chair, Poof grabbed her wand and started texting her boyfriend Foop. Poof felt her cheeks heat up thinking about her beloved boyfriend.

In this one year alone Poof has learned so much about Foop, and he about her that they felt comfortable with telling their parents, well... lets say, Cosmo and Anti-Wanda took it easily and were thrilled, Anti-Cosmo almost had a heart attack and forbade Foop from texting Poof or inviting her over to their house and Wanda had a nervous break down.

But after seeing them both go through a short stage of depression without each other, Anti-Cosmo and Wanda gave in. They both gave them their blessing to see each other, as long as they were careful, honest and trustworthy with each other. As long as they would build up together on the relationship and not just everything one-sided. Which made both Poof and Foop very happy and they promised.

Timmy was basically the only Fairy who accepted their odd relationship as a normal being, he found it very cute that Poof fell in love so quickly and was comfortable with seeing Foop hang around Poof every now and then.

* * *

Foop's POV

I was sitting on my couch in my bedroom, listening out to my parents arguing again. Gah how I long to leave this home, head out to school and see Poof again, give her a hug and tell her how much she means to me.

Just then my phone began to glow, I smiled and saw it was a text message from my love. Knowing what my parents were thinking about 'our relationship' I quickly locked the bedroom door, took a seat at my desk before began messaging her back. I smiled and imagined talking too her normally face to face, which made my own face heat up with a soft blush.

Suddenly my door has been smashed down and my father, Anti-Cosmo stood there glaring at me. He had a hammering ram in his hands and glared at me as he saw my phone glowing again. I quickly turned my head and cursed that I forgot to close my curtains, that way my father could have seen from any window in the house that the big 'dead' wand was glowing that someone was sending messages threw into Fairy world, and since I was the only Anti-Fairy who had a Fairy's phone number it had to be me towards Poof.

My dad heald a death glare towards me and poofed the big wand bent and towards my window, despite the fact, the wand didn't exactly write out what I and Poof were sending, the fact that both of our wand numbers were on it was proof enough.

"Foop, I told you to stop texting Poof, she is a bad influence on you." My father snapped and poofed the wand back.

I just rolled my eyes and then heard my mother call us.

"Foop, breakfast is ready. And make sure your father comes too." Anti-Wanda called out. "HURRY your buss is going to be here in a bit."

I sighed and sent to Poof one last message that I had to get breakfast before sticking my wand in my jacket.

As quickly as I could wave my wand I summoned me and my father opposite of the kitchen door. Now, the way our home works is that one can only poof from door to door with our spells, due to protection reason. If for say, my parents were sitting in the living room and an assassin broke in and poofed into the living room my parents could be killed in a matter of seconds, but because you have to poof first to the door, that way the occupants inside have enough time to get out of there.

A clever little plan by my dad, I must admit. But still irritating. As we entered the kitchen and took our seats at the small kitchen table. Now I know that you all might be thinking: _'But I saw in one show how Anti-Cosmo was sitting at a massive table_ ', well that table believe it or not, is actually only for his important Anti-Fairyworld meetings, not for us to have dinner on it and for mother to break the table in two. So we had a kitchen table to eat all our meals on it and a meeting room table.

About 2 minutes later Nega-Timmy appeared at the door too and walked threw too us. He... let us say is an interesting, Nega-Human. As Timmy's stupid Godparents made him immortal my parents were forced to adopt Nega-Timmy as well. And oh brother is he a pest on my neck.

Not only was Nega-Timmy a brilliant mastermind, he was permitted to attend the pesky meetings with my father, had every year a new magical wand for bad luck and has broken so many old women's backs, spread salt all over the place, raced black cats over the street that he basically made all the other Anti-Fairies jobless. I hate him for it so much. Oh and before you ask, no he doesn't know either that I was in a relationship with Poof. I'd better not try and stop him from murdering the Cosmas. For a fact I know he hates Timmy Turner even more then my own father does.

I just sat at my place and ate my bowl of cereal, still gritting my teeth and glaring at Nega-Timmy. He had already another plan rolled out at the side of him and was writing something odd on it whiles eating his English breakfast with my father.

Oh how I hate him, after breakfast, I shot back upstairs to grab my books and then bid my 'family' goodbye.

"AND DON'T COME BACK!" Nega-Timmy screamed after me whiles laughing maniacally.

"HATE YOU TOO YOU WHITE CAT!" I shouted back at my brother before escaping.

From inside the castle, I could hear Nega-Timmy giving off a long and mad rant about me being an 'incompetent spoiled little brat'. I smirked, well right back at you NT.

* * *

Poof's POV

Foop has just sent me a message that he was now heading off to school and we will see each other there. I sighed and felt my heart racing, he's so caring.

"Poof are you ready? Breakfast." Wanda called me.

I flew downstairs, "Morning mum, dad and Timmy."

Timmy smiled and nodded his head, "Morning sis."

I chuckled as we all had something to eat, it was my mother's famous fruit salad. Yummy. As we were eating my mind came back to High school. I'll be glad to return, threw out this entire summer I couldn't step out of our castle because the Fairy world Paparazzi would be on my tale, photograph me and then try to interview me to get a new headline.

Sure I was the first Fairy born since my dad, but hello? We have now a new birthing system that should make all the kids come after me be the new big headliners, but nop. I'm still their number one star.

But that was only one of a few problems I'll have to be facing. I know from my experience in nursery and primary school that every Fairy or magical creature knew my name and wanted to be friends with me...

Not to be an 'Anti-Social' or anything, but I don't want that many friends. For starters, most magic kids only wanted to be my friend to show off that 'the first baby born in millennials' was their friend and not accept me for who I was other than born, and second they wouldn't care how I was feeling about this entire ordeal.

So far the only magical creature who could see past the fact I was born, past my body, hair and eyes and into my very soul and make me melt, was Foop. And Foop never cared that I was the first Fairy born, he cares about me for me, the fact I'm kind to people, the fact I wish to help the entire planet and so on.

"Poof breakfast dear." My mother suddenly called up to me.

I looked in the mirror and determined I looked good for today, quickly I poofed into the kitchen to have my breakfast with my family. Yummy.

Timmy smiled at me and I had a bowl filled with a cereal before consuming it. Delicious. After breakfast Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda poofed to work, I cleaned the kitchen up quickly before poofing to High school.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for making you all wait so long! The next chapter will be about the first day of High school. Another re-write done. Goodbye for now!"


	3. Chapter 3 Re-meeting of an old friend

Chapter 03 Re-meeting of an old friend

Foop's POV

I poofed as fast as I could to our new High school. I couldn't wait to see Poof, make new friends and sign on for the clubs as well as try to run for school president.

As I arrived at the school playground I already spotted Poof. Oh, we both were wearing the traditional school uniform of black trousers (Poof was wearing a black skirt for girls), black top and white under-shirt. Yeah, we have a school uniform so what?

"Hi, Foop." Poof smiled back at me.

We both hugged briefly before we broke apart.

"Have we got this year the same schedule Poof?" I asked my girlfriend excited.

We compared them and everything, apart from something called 'Pet Project' we had the same. Poof beamed.

"That means we can be each others team partners as well. Super." Poof beamed.

I nodded my head and we quickly headed to our first class. As we entered the room the students all were flying to various chairs. Me and Poof managed to catch a two-seater somewhat in the middle of the classroom, but we didn't mind.

I looked around the other students, leprechauns, gnomes, Christmas elves, and nature elves and...

I almost felt sick, I recognised coming into the room... was Sammy. Our ex-classmate. Wow, it's been what? 3 years since we saw him last?

I saw Poof also recognised him and she stared at me scared, I squeezed her hand reassuring her that he won't come in-between us.

End of Foop's POV

* * *

No one's POV

"Good morning class." The teacher smiled, "And welcome to the 3rd magical school year. Now before we begin, we have a new student in our class. Sammy Sweetsparkle, a Fairy. Sammy was in a disability magical school because his own magic was becoming out of control for the past year. And because he was a rebel back in his youthhood. Now that he's mellowed out he can attend the normal school years. Now before we begin I want everyone to introduce themselves to Sammy."

The class nodded their heads and everyone stood up. Since Sammy was the 'new student' in the class he decided to kick start it.

"Ok, well hello everyone, my name is Sammy Sweetsparkle. I'm 8 years old. Like our teacher told us I had to go to a magic school to learn not only about my own magical abilities but because back in my past I had a short temper I had to learn to calm myself down again. I was friends with Foop Anti-Fairywrinkle Anti-Cosma until we both had a massive argument about a personal matter and now he is nothing more than a blue flying cereal box. I'm also currently single and looking to make some new friends." Sammy began smiling a bit.

The class blinked and looked to the front where Foop was, Foop was clutching one of his pencils and almost snapped it in half he was feeling so mad that his 'ex-friend' dared to return.

"Ok, well seeing as Sammy knows Foop, how about you introduce yourself next Foop." Mrs Powers explained.

Foop sighed thinking mad, 'I'd rather hex a black cat on him and throw his 'pretty' little face down the toilet.'

"Ok, hi Sammy, my name is Foop Anti-Fairywrinkle Anti-Cosma. I'm currently the only Anti-Fairy living in Fairy world and went for the past 3 years to Spellementart school and am currently ranked 2nd as the best student in the class." Foop explained.

Sammy smiled and nodded his head. His face glowed a bit as Poof stood up next to begin her lovely speech.

"Well, welcome to the class Sammy. My name is Poof Fairywrinkle Cosma, I'm also residence in Fairy world, went to 3 school years successfully and was voted last year as class president which I ran quite successfully. And I'm currently top of the class." Poof explained softly smiling.

'And still as beautiful as I remember.' Sammy thought but remained quiet.

Next, the two leprechauns stood up.

"My name is Fionn and I'm 7 years old and this is my sister Clodagh, 8 years old, we are leprechauns and like to spread good luck, counteracting Foop's bad luck," Fionn explained.

Clodagh nodded her head and the two sat back down and were counting their vast pocket money.

Foop gritted his teeth more, they couldn't even counteract his bad luck out of a paper bag let alone in High School.

Then what seems like the oldest couple stood up next, they were two garden gnomes, one wearing a purple dress and the other an orange top.

"Hi, my name is Lilly and I am 100 years old and this is my husband Morits who is 150 years old. And we both are two Garden gnomes." Lilly introduced herself.

Sammy thought it was a bit strange that an elderly couple was here in school but he didn't say anything and looked to a set of oddly dressed Pixies.

"Good morning, my name is Noel and this is my partner Belle, and we both are Nature elves helping the animal wildlife around the world," Noel explained.

Then last two colourful red and green dressed Elves stood up.

"Hi, my name is Jolly and Pixie is my girlfriend. We both are workers at Santas workshop and currently, we are the youngest and need a schooling education to help Santa with his business." Jolly explained.

"And have a wonderful Christmas everyone." Pixie explained smiling.

After the introductions were completed the teacher spoke out again: "I'd say you can sit at the back of the classroom Sammy and don't forget to take your books out."

Sammy smiled, "Of course Madame."

Sammy thought the classroom was even odder strict together then the year before last before he was expelled and had to go to a reform school. He was impressed with how many different magical creatures existed all under the same schooling education, but each having to learn different skills.

Sammy grabbed his books and flew to the back of the classroom, smirking as he took his place. As the lessons began he could follow them quite well, but he also could tell where Poof and Foop were sitting, both Poof and Foop were sitting in the 2nd row towards the centre of the classroom. Whiles he was sitting in the last row in the centre too.

'I'm charmed that I'm back in the same classroom as Poof and Foop.' Sammy thought and smirked at his two 'friends'.

He completed the tasks that were handed to him, the questions the teachers asked he followed closely and could answer them back with no problem.

* * *

As lunchtime came round Sammy packed his bag and flew quickly after Poof. Poof turner her head around and tried to escape from him, but Sammy grabbed her by the hand and pulled her to the corner.

"Hey Poof, how are you dear?" Sammy asked smiling at her softly.

Poof gave Sammy a death glare, "I'm doing alright. What are you doing back here Sammy? I thought you transferred to a different school last year?"

"I did Poof, thanks to yours and Foop's pranks against me," Sammy explained chuckling. "But... during my time away Poof, I've realised something..."

Poof blinked, she tried again to free herself from Sammy's hand holding, but Sammy held her tighter and stared into Poof's beautiful violet eyes he fell in love with all those years ago.

"Poof... I never could let you go. Your beautiful violet eyes have haunted me through every one of my dreams, your kindness that you spread out the world inspires hundreds of Fairies me included, and I love you, Poof." Sammy explained smiling softly.

Poof flew further back and shot to Sammy a death glare, "Well bad luck Sammy, I'm together with Foop. My true love. Now if you don't mind I'd like to get to my table, and don't follow me or Foop."

Poof fleed and shot to her and Foop's table, Foop spotted Sammy also, his eyes turned for a split second too blood red before calming down and he focused on his meal. Poof was shaking a bit at the table and Foop focused on his girlfriend and spoke to her calmly.

Sammy flew to a free table and had his own lunch, he consumed his meal and was overall happy.

'Well, this will be interesting.' Sammy thought smirking.

* * *

After lunch, the class had a film presentation to watch about the flight traffic around Fairy world.

Poof and Foop managed to find a seat next to each other, but Sammy then decided to sit next to Poof on her other side.

'Get away from me.' Poof thought upset.

Everyone began writing what they had to know about Fairy world, Pixies world, Anti-Fairy world and even the earth. It surprised them that despite some wanting to become Godparents that they couldn't just simply poof to earth, they had to cross a rainbow bridge between Fairy world and the earth to get to the godkids.

Once on earth the 'Godparents' can poof around from place to place, fly and transform to hide, but from Fairyworld to earth they had to take the other route and back again also. However, the kids also saw a catch.

"Whatever you do students, do not poof towards or close to the Bermuda Triangle. That place is only reserved for one Godkid alone thank's to his extream wishing, and most of his wishes, if unleashed, will cause a lot of chaos." Mrs Powers explained.

The students nodded their heads, Poof however blinked and raised her hand. Mrs Powers smiled.

"Yes, Poof?" Mrs Powers asked.

Poof blinked again, "I've never heard of that... if that is the place where all of Timmy's 'extra wishes' go, then why aren't I there too? I know for certain, and my parents told me so themselves that I was wished into existence, as well as Foop. So shouldn't we both be there too?"

Mrs Powers blinked, "I'm not too sure why it was changed because of yours and Foop's existence Poof. No one really knows... maybe because you two are living breathing 'Fairies/Anti-Fairies' that's why the Bermuda Triangle wouldn't get you."

Poof nodded her head, 'Makes sense.'

Foop shivered a bit, "I'm glad we don't have to sit on an island in the middle of nowhere where no one can get to us or we to them."

Poof nodded her head in agreement, Sammy however sighed and in his head he drew out how he could banish Foop to the Bermuda Triangle, that way getting access to Poof and having peace and quiet from Foop.

But he knew it wouldn't work, the class then discussed with each other the pros and cons over magical places that can prevent one's magic flowing. The class nodded and received next a book with spells they had to learn how to protect themselves from those places.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Please review. Yes, I know an odd ending, but the next chapter will be longer and more interesting, as well as dangerous."


	4. Chapter 4 The new student

Chapter 04 The new students

Quanktumspirit: "Please review."

* * *

After lunch, the 'trio' had a double lesson of magic and spell casting. Whiles everyone has taken their places, Poof was a bit shocked to find she had a place next to her free, whiles Foop took the right of her.

Sammy, of course, spotted it too and smirked at them, Foop shot him a death glare as their magic tutor flew in.

"Good afternoon class, now first of we have a new student joining us today, Sammy Sweetsparkle. Sammy how about you tell us something about yourself and show us what you can magic for now." The teacher instructed smiling.

Sammy gladly fulfilled his teacher's request, "Well of course sir. My name is Sammy Sweetsparkle as you know, I'm 15 years old, I used to go to a normal high school from the ages of 3 to 4 until... circumstances with my magic revolted me being sent to a reform school from the ages of 4 to 15. Now I have my magic better and stronger under control allowing me to come to this school, and I'm currently single."

Sammy smirked as he whispered to himself quietly: _'But hopefully not for long.'_

His eyes glued onto Poof and he smirked, in his eyes, Poof has grown to be even more beautiful than the last time he saw him. And with Foop next to her, he could tell the two were very close, but hopefully not for long.

"Ok Sammy you can take any free seat you can find and get your notebook out. Now class for today we are going to learn the subject of turning objects into something else...-" The teacher began the lessons.

All the students pulled their notepads and pens out whiles writing the info down from the teacher, then each student was placed in front of them a green or grey; frog or toad, the task was to change them into something else.

Half the class turned them either into a prince or princess and the teacher had to instruct them not to ask these 'toads' out for lunch before turning them back with her staff.

Poof smiled, but as she was about to turn her toad into a frog, she blinked and saw the toad has already changed, into a bouquet of red roses, with a note attached to it:

"For Poof the most beautiful Fairy ever too be born, from Sammy Sweetsparkle, her true love. XOXOXOX." Poof read horrified.

"Aw, well done Poof, that is a lot nicer looking than the toad," The teacher smiled.

Sammy chuckled and turned his toad into a bouquet of sunflowers. Foop just gritted his teeth and cut first all of is toads feet off before turning the mess into a functioning sand clock.

 _'Ok very funny Foop. You can't let Sammy get to you again. What is that idiot doing back anyway?' Foop thought to himself mad._

Sammy watched also Foop and chuckled as he saw the madness growing inside of Foop, he knew he and Foop were never close, not even before Poof entered their lives. The only thing Foop and Sammy had in common was their love for pranks and destruction, but that's basically where their friendship stopped.

They weren't the closest and weren't planning on socialising with one another any time soon. The teacher marked all the student's handy work and was quite pleased that none of the objects remained in their original form.

Then the bell went for lunch time. Foop gritted his teeth once more before he fleed the classroom as fast as he could. Poof blinked and shot after him, with Sammy hot on her heels.

* * *

Instead of heading to the lunch room like the rest of the student bodies, Foop shot into the male restroom, he shot into a cubical and closed the door shaking again.

'Dam it, with Sammy here I'm sure he will try anything to break me and my true love up... shit what am I going to do? How do you stop a 'thieve'?' Foop thought to himself.

Just then Foop blinked, he found himself poofed out of the restroom and in front of Poof. Poof blinked and stared at Foop hard.

"What's wrong Foop?" Poof asked her boyfriend worried.

Foop rolled his eyes, his eyes caught Sammy as he stood behind Poof, with his wand Foop turned Poof around, pointed at him before poofing away again.

Poof blinked, looked back towards Sammy and then turned back around. "Foop there is- oh not again."

"Foop sure knows how to play hide and seek." With that, Sammy poofed Poof's wand out of her hands and smiled at her. "Why are you still running after him? It's clear he wants nothing to do with you at this moment."

 _Poof glared at Sammy, 'I doubt that.'_

Poof shook her head and left the room by foot. She picked her wand up on the way and left Sammy standing there confused.

 _'This is going to take some time until Poof can like me.' Sammy sighed._

He continued this game of chase with his 'true love' and Foop.

* * *

Foop next appeared on the school playground. He sighed and sat by a tree looking out towards the other students playing various games.

This tree was very special for Foop and Poof. Here was the place Poof and Foop have shared their second kiss after the play, where they talked the most, not about school work but each other, and where they lived, their likes, dislikes and so on.

 _'But does Poof still 'love me'?' foop questioned himself. 'Or could Sammy steal her away from me?'_

A poof suddenly snapped Foop out of his thoughts, he smiled a bit as Poof re-appeared in front of him. She sighed and grabbed Foop, embracing him as hard to her chest as she could.

"I'll kill Sammy if he dares to try anything against us," Poof vowed to Foop.

Foop snickered a bit and hugged his girlfriend back, "Well you'd have to ask the Grim Reaper to dig his body back up again because I'll have him buried in a coffin long before you'll get your hands on him."

Poof chuckled and pulled a bit back from Foop, she stroked his head before the two kissed one another.

Suddenly quiet giggling caught their attention, they looked up and Foop only just managed to push Poof out of the way.

Sammy Sweetsparkle has poofed himself into the tree above them and was holding a water bomb in his hands, he just released it and it crashed on top of Foop, drenching him from head to toe.

Foop shot to Sammy a death glare, "SAMMY STOP THAT!"

Poof snatched Foop's hand and the two quickly vanished, Sammy sighed, Poof was loving Foop to much and he didn't like it. He wanted Poof to be his own, and no one else.

'I'll have to destroy their true love for good.' Sammy thought mad.

He grabbed his stuff and vanished from the spot, he has someone to visit.

* * *

A short while later Sammy appeared in Anti-Fairy world prison. He flew up the cells and came across a cell labelled, Anti-Cupid.

Sammy knocked against the glass and an Anti-Fairy appeared in front of his eyes.

"Hello, who are you? And why are you here?" Anti-Cupid asked him.

Sammy scrunched his face at the sight of Anti-Cupid, he has raven black hair, blood red eyes and pale blue skin, as well as wearing a black suit and wearing diapers also.

"My name is Sammy Sweetsparkle sir." Sammy introduced himself, "Are you the world famous Anti-Cupid? Heart-breaker and destroyer of relationships?"

Anti-Cupid blinked, "Yes that would be me, what can I do for you, Sammy?"

Sammy handed him first through the bars a bag filled with cash, Anti-Cupid blinked and counted the notes in there, well over $50.000. Anti-Cupid's eyes lit up if there was one thing he loved most it was cold hard cash.

"Why are you paying me, Sammy? What do you want from me?" Anti-Cupid asked curiously.

"I'll explain in a more comfortable environment Anti-Cupid, this place gives me the creeps," Sammy said smirking.

Poofing up an elephant Sammy broke Anti-Cupid out of his cell. Then he poofed himself and Anti-Cupid to his home.

* * *

Once Sammy got home he hid Anti-Cupid inside it. Anti-Cupid made himself a pot of bitter coffee before sitting with Sammy at his kitchen table.

"So Sammy, you know of a couple and want them broken up from each other right?" Anti-Cupid asked smirking, "Otherwise why would you have gotten me out of Abracatraz?"

Sammy smiled and nodded his head, he placed a photograph of Poof and Foop on the table and pointed at them.

"Yes Anti-Cupid, I'm in love with Poof, the purple haired girl on the photograph, but she's denying my attempts at winning her over. Her 'current' boyfriend is my rival and ex-friend Foop Anti-Fairywrinkle Anti-Cosma. They have been together now for 2 years, and I want that to end. Whatever the cost, I love Poof and I want her to be my girlfriend." Sammy explained.

Anti-Cupid blinked, he pulled from his breast pocked what looked like a tablet and began typing something on it. He scanned the photograph and suddenly a huge document appeared in front of his eyes.

Anti-Cupid read it over and smirked. "Ok Sammy, I can help you with no problem. I'll have to do a bit of preparation first before I can help you out. Just, please don't tell anyone I'm out of jail so far."

Sammy blinked, Anti-Cupid smirked and disappeared from the spot.

'What is Anti-Cupid planning?' Sammy thought to himself.

But he shrugged his shoulders, he left home and worked on a lovely rose bouquet for Poof.

* * *

Anti-Cupid was at a green field, where he began his work, planting a tree. Using his evil powers he grew the tree and from the tree, he grew an Anti-Fairy girl.

After a few hours, she was fully grown teenager and Anti-Cupid worked on her style. Placing the blue-skinned girl into a black dress, black shoes and styled her hair, lying flat on her back. As eyes, he selected a deep red colour and then brought the girl to live.

"Why hello, Anti-Goldie Anti-Goldenglow," Anti-Cupid smirked at the female.

The young newly born Anti-Fairy blinked her eyes, "Hello father, and what can I do for you today?"

Anti-Cupid just handed her a photograph, "Just head to Spellementary school. And see if you can find a Foop Anti-Fairywrinkle Anti-Cosma person, then begin flirting with him. Once his counterpart, Poof Fairywrinkle Cosma turns up, kiss him. I'll shot then into Poof a heartbreaking arrow, and leave her than alone."

Anti-Goldie smirked, nodded her head, Anti-Cupid set for her a home up in Fairy world and signed her up into Fairy world High School.

* * *

The next morning Sammy was in his magic class with Poof and Foop, Poof was still ignoring him and Foop was trying everything not to cast a frog spell onto the boy.

Just then the doors opened up and their teacher walked in.

"Good morning everyone, from today we have another new student. Why don't you introduce yourself, dear?" Mrs Powers asked the young girl.

"Hello everyone, my name is Anti-Goldie Anti-Goldenglow. I live in a small house just close to the school, and I like creating bad luck." Anti-Goldie smirked.

The class looked a little nervous, but she didn't even ask the teacher and just flew to the free seat next to Sammy Sweetsparkle.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "WARNING: This Anti-Goldie has NOTHING to do with Anti-Goldie in my tale: Be my enemy. In this, she will be Poof and Foop's biggest obstacle to overcome and has a completely different personality than the other Anti-Goldie."


End file.
